LOONAVERSE Concert
LOOΠΔ Concert LOOΠΔVERSE is LOONA's second concert. It was held on February 16–17, 2019 at the Olympic Hall in Seoul, South Korea. All tickets to this event cost ₩110,000(~$98.58 at the time). It was described as "LOONA, who officially announced their debut with LOOΠΔbirth, is coming back with the new stage LOOΠΔVERSE, 12 girls, three different units, and one group. From LOONA's birth to now, it is time to listen to their future story at their special stage. We are officially inviting you to LOONA's world, the LOOΠΔVERSE." This concert was also set to introduce LOONA's first comeback release, [x x]. Announcement and Sale LOONAVERSE Concert teaser 1.png|Announcement Teaser LOONAVERSE Concert teaser 2.png|Pre-sale reminder LOONAVERSE Concert teaser 3.png|Public sale announcement LOONAVERSE Concert teaser 4.png|"��", Teaser #4 LOONAVERSE Concert teaser 5.png|"��", Teaser #5 On January 3, 2019, LOONA released the official announcement poster on social media and the fan cafe. Later on January 15, pre-sales will open for official Orbit 1.0 members. On January 17, public sale was opened. Setlist * "X X" * "위성 (Satellite)" * "Curiosity" * "Everyday I Love You" * "Let Me In" * "Around You" (new version, ft. Choerry on the piano) * "ViViD (Acoustic Mix)" (new version, remixed with Fairy Tale) * "Love4eva (performed by LOONA 1/3) * "Twilight" * "Love Letter" * "Love Cherry Motion" * "Sweet Crazy Love" * "new" * "Egoist" * "One & Only" * "Heart Attack" * "Love & Live" (performed by yyxy) * * "My Melody" * "Kiss Later" * "Perfect Love" * "favOriTe" ** * "열기" ** * "색깔 (Colors)" * "Stylish" * "Where you at" * "X1X" * "XIIX" * "XIIIX" * "XIVX" * "Butterfly teaser" * "Butterfly" * "Hi High" * "Perfect Love" * - HaSeul substituted in for Yves on Day 2. ** - YeoJin was unable to participate on Day 1. Merchandise LOONAVERSE Concert Merchandise Hidden version.png LOONAVERSE Concert Merchandise.png * Slogan * Mini poster set * Illustrated poster set * Photo set * ID photo set * Hoodie * 1/3 Button set * OEC Button set * yyxy Button Set * YeoJin Button (Must buy other three sets) * Smart phone ring * Wristband * Mirror * Key ring * Stamp * Orbit exclusive Scratch Card: ** LOONAVERSE GOODS KIT (x3) ** Full member polaroid set (x5) ** 1 random signed photocard (x1000) ** Concert poster (x1002) Trivia * The teaser image of Go Won with a butterfly covering her mouth is possibly a reference to the poster for The Silence of the Lambs. * On the first day of the concert, YeoJin and Yves had a collision during "favOriTe". YeoJin suffered a minor ankle injury and Yves had a broken nose. Sadly, both were unable to participate in a few of the performances the next day. It was later confirmed the two were fine and nothing too serious had happened.Instagram: "Because of your love, YeoJin and Yves could do their job. They are really fine, so Orbit doesn't need to worry about them!!" References Navigation Category:Event